


Hemlock || Alois Trancy

by KnivesChanel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Character Development, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, NSFW, Smut, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnivesChanel/pseuds/KnivesChanel
Summary: Hemlock; A flower meaning ‘You will be my death’





	1. [1] Hemlock || Alois Trancy [10]

It had been years since the Trancy heir rescued [Name] from her life of pick-pocketing and pauperism. She could remember when her savior did so as if it was yesterday. He had charmed her with his child-like persona and words; claiming a young woman like her had no place as a street urchin. And of course, she was happy to oblige to the nobleman’s generous offer. 

She often remembers seeing a glimpse of loneliness and need in his eyes. Apart of her pitied him,and another related.

In due time, however, his cheerful side was quickly replaced by a possessive and sadistic individual. He was a man with unpredictable emotions, and any little thing could set him off. But she still devoted herself to him, always at Alois’s beck and call.

And he was all she needed.


	2. [2] Hemlock || Alois Trancy [10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical and Verbal abuse warning. But onto the lemons!

“Promise me you’ll never leave me, [Name].”

[Name] stared into the blue eyes of her lover; her face overwhelmed with pleasure.She was in too much bliss to respond to his narcissistic statement, but she knew full and well that answering would get him off. Honestly, she wasn’t quite ready for that. Besides, having sensual passionate sex would only happen on a good day.

Alois wasn’t known to be a man of patience, especially when he wanted to be acknowledged. If she wasn’t going to answer, he’d simply draw it out of her. He placed one of [Name]’s legs on top of his shoulder and pounded into her frantically with short, hard thrusts of his pelvis. Alois placed a hand aside her head to hold himself up, while the other began roughly massaging her breast. He pulled, pinched, and twisted at the sensitive nub that was perking high at attention for him. 

Oh how he longed to suckle against one like a child as a form of comfort; but right now, he needed reassurance that [Name] wasn’t going anywhere. Alois stared straight into her eyes, annoyance evident and spilling out in his tone.

“Bloody hell, [Name]! I said promise me!” His nails dug into her chest, cracking her skin.

The mixture of pleasure and pain was enough to make [Name]’s back arch upward into his grasp.  With every thrust she was becoming undone, she knew she couldn’t take much more. He already had her head spinning.

“I-I,” she started, breathing and moaning heavily.

Alois merely shifted a few centimeters between her legs, his member brushing against her magical spot sending her over the edge unexpectedly.

“Promise~!” [Name] cried out. 

Her toes curled, and her hands clenched onto the expensive silk sheets for dear life while she tightened and pulsated around him. Her vision was blurred, time slowing while the hard shockwaves rippled through her.

Almost immediately after the word ‘promise’ left her lips, Alois hungrily attacked them with his own. He muffled her remaining moans and his own with an os-so sloppy kiss. The rhythm he once held was being lost as he approached his own release. His continued thrusts after her orgasm overstimulated her swollen clit, and the kiss did nothing but add to that.

The sound of the bed creaking and lewd wet sounds echoed throughout the room, as the pair breathed into one another’s mouths. He didn’t care who heard, not that anyone dare complain to him about it anyways. Beads of sweat covered Alois’s frame, the air hot and damp between the two body figures. 

With one final thrust, Alois buried himself inside of [Name], letting out a high pitched moan into her mouth. She could feel his cock twitching and jumping inside of her snatch, a warm rush filling her, which set her off to another - lesser- orgasm. Her legs trembled and went limp as the young Earl of Trancy collapsed on top of her. 

His head nuzzled into her neck, sweat glistening off both of their bodies. Both were panting, laying in silence for a few moments before he rolled his hips out of her dripping cunt. [Name] let out a whimper, feelings the last inch of pleasure remaining when he left.

Alois rolled to one side of the bed before sitting up, back hunched and holding his head in his palm. He turned his head back and looked down at her, chuckling and grinning.

“Look at you. You look just like the wanton you are. Absolutely filthy.”

[Name] ignored his remark. Such degrading words were a commonhold in the house, but it didn’t stop her from actually feeling that way. He paused, his face darkening not too long after. Alois hovered over her once more, hands clasping around her neck skinny neck, squeezing. [Name]’s eyes widened, her hands shot to wrists as a reflex, trying to pull him away, but her weak attempts wouldn't be enough to make him let up.

  
  


“You’ve been messing around with Claude; haven’t you, [Name]?” His words flowed with disgust.

She was confused where the sudden question came from, but far from surprised. Unpredictable, as always. Though, she was insulted. Had she not proven and shown her deep love for him over the years?

Tears streamed down her face as he pressed even harder.

“You’re such a slut. I bet you have.” he spat.

When he released her of his tight grasp, she struggled to catch her breath, coughing and gasping for air.

“Alois…” she whimpered softly. This earned her a nice hard slap across her teared face.

“Shut up! Don’t you dare speak, whore! I’ll have to punish you for such insolence.”

Still holding onto her neck with one hand, his other balled into a fist, retracted back, and struck her features. He did so over and over, until he was satisfied with the results. Her face was bloody and swollen and [Name] could no longer scream. She just laid there, limp and exhausted. None of the servants came to help, much to her displeasure. 

_ No. _

If Alois was hitting her, it was because she deserved it.


	3. [3] Hemlock || Alois Trancy [10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to be slow updates after this. Having a bit of trouble writing the next part for this. The other 3 had already been pre-written from months ago. Anyways, bare with me.

Running feet echoed down the hall. From the sound of it, someone impatient was in a hurry. [Name] had no doubt that those pondering feet would stop outside her room door; she was sure that they belonged to Alois. So it was no surprise when the young Earl barged in her room, with no courtesy to knock, yelling her name.

“[Name]!”

Still, she managed to be startled out of weaving the scarf she’d been working on. She looked up timidly before him, muttering a scarce ‘yes’.

He looked back at her, angered with her and the proprietary information she had been witholding.

“You brainless muppet! Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?” he asked.

[Name] was surprised. How did he find out? She’d never come out to anyone; nor had she displayed any obvious symptoms to get anyone curious. Though, she guessed the demons were able to sense a new being. Regardless of how he acquired such information, she was left speechless. She thought about telling Alois, but always figured it would do little to change how he was**. **And like most mothers, [Name] had developed maternal instincts. She wasn’t sure how he’d take this information, and wanted no harm to her child.

There were times where she was with him, his hands tight around her neck, where she had only one thought: He’s cutting off oxygen to the baby. Still, she thought, better not to say anything. Until a similar situation was playing out infront of her. Grasped and roughed up out of her chair by her blouse, she clenched her eyes tightly shut when she saw Alois’s hand raise.

The room fell still and silent, making the already tense [Name] more anxious as she awaited punishment. She noticed his grip on her shirt loosened and a sniffle, causing her to slowly open her eyes. Before her stood a tearing man, rubbing his snot on the sleeve of his expensive tailor-made jacket. Alois pulled her in, embracing her tightly while he began to sob in mirthfulness.

Alois unknowingly really wanted a child and saw the child [Name] was carrying as an extension of himself. The thought of assaulting [Name] while she was pregnant was completely inhumane to him. That was where he had to draw the line.

“A baby… We can be a family, and I won’t ever be lonely again. I’m so happy…” he said through his cries.

Unsure of what to do other than return his hug, she did so, gladly. [Name] inhaled his scent, calming her.

Perhaps, this baby would change him.


	4. [4] Hemlock || Alois Trancy [10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! DEATH AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT IT, PLEASE MOVE ON!
> 
> On another note, heeey! I'm baaack! A new friend of mine inspired me to finish writing! So I did! More chapters coming real soon!

[Name] relaxed in her bed, finding comfort in the sheets and duvet that had been warmed for her. The room smelled of chamomile tea, which she had been taking sips of to help soothe her cervix and uterine pains. [Name] just gave birth about an hour ago with the help of Hannah; and though the feeling of being a new mother was… exhilarating, she required some much needed rest after being in labor for 32 hours.

Alois was gone on a business trip, and wasn’t expected to return for a few days. He’d promised that he’d be back in time for the birth of their child, but it would seem that they wanted to make their grand appearance earlier than expected. [Name] felt deeply disappointed and alone, having not been able to share the life changing moment with the love of her life, but what could she do?

[Name] took one last sip from her tea, placing the glass back on the tray that Hannah held out to her. She shuddered slightly as the tea filled her with unbelievable warmth. A pleasurable sigh escaped her lip, a smile forming after.

“Thank you, Hannah. I feel much better.” she gleamed.

“You’re very welcome. Do you need anything else, Mi’lady?” Hannah asked.

There was a cold wind that came through the room. It made her skin crawl and her body shiver. She suddenly became uneasy, fingers twiddling beneath the duvet. [Name] had a feeling, a dark aura foreshadowing events to come. Before she could answer Hannah, the Young Earl walked into the room, Claude not too far behind.

“Hannah gave word that you went into labor early! I rushed here to be with you as soon as possible! Is the baby here!?” he questioned excitedly as he ran to the wooden bassinet that was placed beside the bed.

His facial expression quickly changed from mirthful to a scowl. 

“What is this?” Alois spat out.

He looked down at the thing before him in the wooden bassinet, appalled.

Confused at his demeanor and words, [Name] still smiled.

“It’s our daughter, Madeline.”

Alois scoffed. “I did not want a girl, [Name]. I thought I made it clear to you.”

Was he angry? Surely he knew she couldn't control such things.

“Alois I-”

“Shut it, you worthless woman! I wanted a son to take over my estate. Not another useless wench like yourself! If I can’t have what I want, neither can you!”

She didn’t have time to react, it all happening in a flash. There Alois stood, in front of an open window, arms out of it with- Wait was that Madeline in his hands? [Name]’s eyes widened. No. Not her baby.

“Alois! What are you doing!?” she yelled.

She moved the duvet off of her bed, rushing to stand up and make her way over to him. The white bed sheets were stained crimson. As she stood, blood gushed out from her lower half. She could no longer stand, now helplessly dragging her body over to him, a trail of blood following after. 

Sure Alois was cold, he was like that to everyone, [Name] was no exception. But she at least thought he would treat their child differently. He had wanted one so bad. Why couldn’t he just accept a healthy child? And why were Hannah and Claude just going to let him? Were they enjoying this!? They probably wanted the newborn’s soul. Was this some sort of plot? Either way, it didn’t matter. She was on the brink of losing her daughter, her newfound love.

Madeline cried, irritating Alois on a whole new level.

“Oh bloody hell! Shut up!” he screamed.

“I asked for a son! Not this annoying shit!”

There was a moment of silence, the room eerie and tense. Alois looked down at [Name]’s shaking frame. A devilish grin plastered across his face, and [Name] knew all too well what that meant.

“Wait! Please!” she pleaded.

“Whoops~!” Alois chimed, letting the child slip out of his hands.

[Name]’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She laid completely stock-still on the ground, her clothes soaking up the puddle of blood that was gathering beneath her, head spinning like crazy. This wasn’t real. This was a joke; some stupid sick joke. Right? If so, why could she not hear Madeline anymore?

She couldn’t speak, her eyes still wide as tears streamed down her face. She felt cold, alone,and distraught. 

“Ah! There we go! Some peace and quiet, yeah?” he said. 

Alois knelt in front of [Name], cupping her chin in his hand. He was so nonchalant about it. He truly didn't care nor show any remorse. Alois truly was sick.

“Oh come now, dear. Don’t cry. I doubt the little shit was mine anyways. Let me lick your tears away so that you’ll feel better.”

Sticking out his contracted seal tongue, he ran it ever so slowly across her face. After, he just laughed, quickly leading to a cry.

This was the first time she felt utter hate and disgust for the Earl of Trancy. [Name] could take all forms of abuse, but this was too far. She wanted to kill him. She was enraged. He was the one crying after he just killed their child. What right did he have!? Why did no one stop him? Hannah and Claude stood right there and did nothing! How could he-

“Why didn’t you give me a son, [Name]?” he sobbed.

“That’s all I ever wanted. Why would you give me a girl to spite me…”

Her vision blurred, still too hazy to even give a reaction. And with that, she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Alois is a sick bastard. You can't tell me this is not his character.


	5. [5] Hemlock || Alois Trancy [10]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW warning.

Months had passed after the horrid events from before, and of course, [Name] stayed. As much as she wanted to despise him, a part of her still loved him. At least, that’s what she told herself. Otherwise, why was she still here?

The abuse had only gotten worse. Alois still had resentment towards her for her transgression against him. He made sure to remind her everyday.

There was no funeral for Madeline. Alois simply made Claude dig a hole and tossed the infant corpse into it. [Name] herself had to cover the grave backup with dirt. Even Claude had no pity for her. It was her fault for still staying.

[Name] currently resided in their room, head forced down to the base of Alois’s cock, eyes watering. Alois had a headfull of her hair twisted in his grasp. His eyes heavy lidded, body trembling as her throat tightened around is cock and streams of his cum made its way down. Something about the way she gagged against him was utterly erotic and is what pushed him over.

“Have you learned your lesson yet, [Name]?” Alois breathed out.

His face flustered and body sweating, he shimmied his hips and pushed her head down even more. She placed her hands on his hips, trying to push away, but her resistance just egged him on.

“Oh~ I guess not.”

What followed after was unknown. All the servants had heard were cries of pain, the usual.

Oh how weak of a woman she was. A very weak woman.


End file.
